


Happy Birthday

by Youthgoneoscarwilde



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Back rubs, Birthdays, Caring, Fluff, Happy Birthday, Love, M/M, Memorys, Mick Mars - Freeform, Pain, Trying, being gentle, nikki sixx - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youthgoneoscarwilde/pseuds/Youthgoneoscarwilde
Summary: Nikki tried hard this evening to do something nice for Mick, if Mick only knew what the reason for all this was....
Relationships: Mick Mars/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing but fiction and has nothing to do with the characters real life. It’s also not based on real events, I don’t make any money from it - I don’t wanna disrespect anyone’s private life, I also respect real relationships and peoples lives!  
> Lots of love A

,, You Good?“ Nikki asked, his hands rubbing small circles on Micks back, gripping at his shoulders then. Truth be told, it didn’t really helped as much as Nikki thought it might, with his back pain. It was relaxing but this wouldn’t make his pain go away as Nikki thought. However Mick was craving the gentle touch, even if his back still hurt, he wanted Nikki to touch him.

And Nikki had really tried this evening, kept the room almost completely heal, no TV thrown out of the window or mirrors broken. He had even run them a bath and later ordered room service, which they ate in bed watching TV. It was nice and relaxing, having alone time with Nikki and him touching him all over and eating in bed almost naked while watching some silly comedy show.

This was pretty close to something like a date night, something Mick hadn’t had since he broke up with his first wife, this was something else though, they couldn’t really afford real dates and in the end they only went on dates because this was what married couples did, it wasn’t about love or lust or anything really. It was what was expected of them so they gave the children to the neighbours once a month or something and went to the cinema or for some cheap food and when they came back brought the kids to bed, sometimes they did have sex but then again this was only because married couples had sex. It wasn’t all hot and passionated or anything, one might even say that it was quite boring; it certainly wasn’t like sex with Nikki was. Well nothing that he had experienced with his ex wife was as good as things with Nikki. Even though Nikki slept around and did drugs and trashed hotel rooms and was never up to good. Then again Vodka had become like water to him, so maybe he couldn’t judge Nikki all that much in the end anyway, not when he wasn’t doing much better, well he didn’t slept around but this was something else. He has always know Nikki was one to cheat, had seen how he had cheated on every girl he ever had, but that was okay for Mick because Nikki used to lie about this to those girls, he didn’t lied to Mick. He told him when he had slept with another girl sometimes Mick was even in the same room, he wasn’t necessarily into watching others but Nikki wanted him to be part of it and Mick didn’t wanted to sleep with the girls Nikki brought back to their room and assumed Mick preferred to watch. Which he didn’t but it seemed to be what Nikki wanted and Mick always liked to look at Nikki, so it was okay. And Nikki never slept with other men. Which made Mick feel better.

Later on he had insisted on giving Mick a back rub. It was nice, Nikki had rarely ever been this caring and affective. Which made Mick wonder why exactly Nikki was doing this. Not trashing the room, but rather the bath, the food, the back rub. 

It made for quite a good day, his back didn’t hurt as much as it usually does, Nikki and Vince hadn’t gotten into a fight, Tommy had even remembered his birthday and had given him a gift and a card and his children had called to wish him a happy birthday and to tell him that they missed him. So that was probably as good as it could get, however this was before Nikki had suprised him.   
Mick didn’t expected Nikki to remember his birthday, Nikki often forgot things like this and even if he hadn’t remembered it he had for some reason decide to give them a good evening, which was even better then Nikki wishing him a happy birthday, at least in Micks eyes.

,, Whats the reason for this?“ ,, Mmh?“ Nikki asked, his hands carefully wandering over Micks back. ,, The back rub, the bath, all this. Why?“ ,, Nothing. Can’t I do anything nice for you?“ ,, You fucked up right? What did you do, got some groupie pregnant ?“ ,, No. I ... happy birthday, Mick.“ The other bit his lip and then made an ,,Oh“ sound. ,, You remembered.“ Mick added.   
,, I ... I love you.“ Nikki murmured, it wasn’t the first time he had said that but he was usually drunk or high when he did, he felt Mick move beneath him. ,, You didn’t needed to do all this.“ Mick murmured. ,, No... I...I wanted to, I wanted to show you that I can be.... worthy if I try, you know? It’s not all about fucking and drugs all the time, I can be good and I.... I can be loyal, I can try. I can try for you.“ Mick moved around until he was facing Nikki then he shock his head, he saw Nikkis smile drop but he reached up to stroke his face. ,, I don’t want to change you, I like you just lthe way you are. It’s hard sometimes but I am not that easy either.“ He saw how Nikki tried to hid his smile but wasn’t very good at it. ,, I am way harder to handle, I don’t treat you like I should, I know. But I am trying, I really am.“  
,, I... love you too, Nikki.“


End file.
